world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Meouet Piraya
Blurb Your name is Meouet Piraya You can usually be found outside your THATCHED ROOF HIVE hanging out with your MANTIS lusus. You can be seen as generally COLD and yet somehow will still manage to be described as an OPTIMISTIC troll. Yeah, you don't get it either. You present yourself as a lovely ladytroll from YESTERSWEEP. You know better, since you couldn't really live without your husktop, but that is not the image you want to portray to others. No no, you are like stepping out of one of those lessons in schoolfeeding. Now to ponder on how it is possible to have NOSTALGIA for a time you weren't even alive for. Weirdo. You have some STRANGE hobbies. Your hive is full of many INSECTS and other such creatures that you harvest VENOM from to create HARMFUL SUBSTANCES that might be useful later. You're kind of an ASSHOLE when it comes to PROPER SPELLING. Language is that way for a reason. You prefer to be SUBTLE about a lot of things, namely EMOTIONS and your general EXISTENCE, but this seems not to work out for you very well. Unfortunately for you, you're pretty RIGID, so if something outside of your regular ROUTINE, it messes you up pretty bad. This is also really contradictory to your want to be somewhat of a wisp of existence. You know, to float on being just on the border of someone's vision? No, you're in the SAME SPOT, every single night at the SAME TIME. If someone wanted you dead, you would have been by now. You don't have a lot of friends... acquaintances... enemies... really anything though. You're a LONER. Or... at least you think you are. Your trolltag is taciturnContagion and you speak in a manner that is ạ lịṭṭlė ḃịṭ mėssy, lịkė yọuṙ pėṙsọnạl lịfė ạnḍ yọuṙ hịvė∴ Life Before Sgrub Your memories feel a little... empty... You remember having a lot of plans, but never remembered following through on any of them. Life During Sgrub Character Sheet Apparently a tower. Tries-too-Hard-but-Means-Well - A name bestowed upon her by Sound-of-the-Surface-in-a-Storm 02.09.14 CYW: meowmeow is available, i guess. nervously staring at whale udders and thinking "uhhhhhhhh who can i chat with. gdi" Acquaintances and Quadrants Libby [oh-rack-ull] - Ṭhė ọnė whọ kėpṭ yọu sạfė. Yọu quịṭė lịkė hėṙ. Shė ṙėcėnṭly gạvė yọu Mọọṙėgạṙḍ ṭọ wạṭch ọvėṙ ạnḍ hėlp yọu ḍėvėlọp ịn yọuṙ gọḍṭịėṙ. ♥Balish ♦Ryspor *'According to Sami: '''Libby is closed off, and I'm not sure if we'll ever really be able to be people she sees as FRIENDS (though I'm trying), but she seems to have our best interests at heart. '''Balish' [bay-lish] - Dọėsn'ṭ fịnịsh ṭhịngs. Gṙumpy. Mạkės pọọṙ ḍėcịsịọns. Cọmfọṙṭạḃlė ịn ḃėịng ọf hịs cạsṭė. Allọws ịṭ ṭọ ḍėfịnė hịmsėlf. ' '♥Libby ' '♦Maenam ♠Nullar *According to Sami: Balish sort of pretends to be a jerk, but I think he's just scared of getting close to people. He's actually really sweet on the inside. But....he does have his issues, so if he gets really stressed out and tells you to go away or something, it's probably better to do it. *Sami pt2: Maybe I should ask Balish. He's the other Breath player. Balish is the Prince of Breath Ryspor '[''ris-poor] - '''Inḍėcịsịvė. Cọnfusịng???? CONFUSING?????? *According to Balish: "SEAPEASANT", Nice enough, but a huge paleflirt. A little spoiled, but tends to be overly concerned with the well-being of others. ♥Jossik ♦Libby *According to Seriad: He's kind! I like him! He asked me foor soome Genetic material recently, too create the matrioorb. Still waiting oon Tlalooc foor that... but, yeah! *'According to Ryspor': I'd have to ʃay I'm doing qvite well, actvally. I can now create portalʃ at will, and am ʃlowly gaining better control on their coordinateʃ. There iʃ of covrʃe the occaʃional, ahaha, vnfortvnate mixvp, aʃ in the 'Library Incident', bvt Libby recently gifted me with the 'Portaltop', which allowʃ me to pinpoint the location of my portalʃ with amazing accvracy. ...Of covrʃe, the device doeʃ leave me exhavʃted and with a ʃplitting headache, bvt one mvʃt take the good with the bad, no? Mooregard [moo-reh-guard] - Cuṭė! Erzedbet [uhr-zed-bit] - Pọlịṭė, wọnḍėṙful. Yọu'vė ṙėạlly wạṙmėḍ up ṭọ hėṙ. Yọu pṙọḃạḃly shọulḍn'ṭ hạvė ṭhọugh. Maenam [may-nehm] - Pọlịṭė, Gėnėṙọus, ịf ạ lịṭṭlė ṭṙėnḍy. Nạïvė fọṙ sọmėọnė ọf ṭhạṭ cạsṭė. *According to Balish: stepped down from Heiress position. Friendly and bright, if a little air-headed. ♦Balish *According to Sami: Like, okay, Maenam is Balish's moirail. She's a total sweetheart. Ace fashion designer, super friendly, perky, and I think Balish even said she used to be a princess! Nullar [nuh-lahr] - Yọu'vė ṭṙạcėḍ hėṙ fṙọm Bạlịsh. Lịḃḃy wạnṭs ṭọ kịll hėṙ. Sọunḍs lịkė ḃạḍ nėws. Fėėls lịkė ḃạḍ nėws. *According to Balish: Avoid. Relationship with Jack. Probably a deathwish to initiate contact. ♠Balish *According to Sami: Null HAS made some bad decisions, and she can be a little rough around the edges. She's Jack's girlfriend, for example. Or maybe Twink Wife. I'm not sure. She doesn't think much of most people. And she doesn't seem to be very sympathetic toward people who she doesn't consider her friends. Yeah. And she's really nice to me! Why she just comforted me when I was crying over this whole mess with one of my friends earlier. *Null is the Maid of Hope.fx Seriad [seyr-yad] - Sėėms nịcė ėnọugh. Kịnḍ ọf ḍọwn ọn hėṙsėlf. Cuṙṙėnṭly yọu suspėcṭ ịṭ's ḍuė ṭọ ṭhė mạlė-ḍọmịnạṭėḍ ṭėạm ạnḍ ṭhėịṙ ịnạḃịlịṭy ṭọ ėmpạṭhịẓė wịṭh ṭhė fėmạlė sṭṙugglė. *According to Balish: "HONESTLY the most unfortunate MEMBER of our teams THUSFAR". Entrance botched, sought help from outside. Lost hand. Confessed red to Kikate, who verified only to betray shortly after. *According to Ryspor: ʃomewhat of a wallflower, to be honeʃt. ʃhe'ʃ qvite the pvʃhover, really, and ʃometimeʃ I feel bad watching her get ʃwept vp with the tide. ʃhe haʃ a love of aʃtrology, and iʃ alʃo qvite the bookworm; a bit of a kindred ʃpirit, haha. I haven't ʃeen her vʃe her Light powerʃ very mvch, however. ʃhe moʃt definitely haʃ room for improvement there. Samisah-mee - Kịnḍ. Ṭhọughṭful. Awạṙė ọf ọwn ạcṭịọns. Fṙịėnḍs wịṭh Nullạṙ? Ṭhịngs ịn hėṙ hėạḍ fṙọm ḃėyọnḍ ṭhė sṭạṙs∴. ???? Sọmė Jėạlọusy ṭọwạṙḍs Ṭlạlọc. 'for Location later? '''Jossik ' nook-wad -''' Uncọọpėṙạṭịvė ọịnkḃėạsṭ. Dịsgusṭịng. *According to Balish - "Theatric, Overdramatic, matesprit of Ryspor. Seems to have good intentions, but is prone to stupid decisions to get there." *According to Seriad - "Then there's Joossik, Kikate's mooirail, and Ryspoor's matesprit. He's nice. But yoou kind oof feel left oout if everyoone oon the team has been in a quadrant with him at soome pooint, and as I'm sure soomeoone has mentiooned, he's half dead. And by half dead I mean his living self is dead." *According to Ryspor - Joʃʃik iʃ brave and ʃelfleʃʃ to a favlt, perhapʃ too mvch if yov aʃk me. He'ʃ alwayʃ getting himʃelf into ʃitvationʃ that no ʃenʃible perʃon wovld find themʃelveʃ in. Come to think of it, he'ʃ mvch like Doir waʃ, if a bit more romantic and ʃweet. Perhapʃ I have a type, haha. In any caʃe, he alʃo haʃ a lot of room to grow in termʃ of being a Knight of Heart. Kikaté '''-''' *'Balish' - "As above, unfaithful, though circumstances aren't known to myself... Forces self into Martyr role. Hates caste system, rambles about lowblood plight. Tried to use mind-control on Libby." *'Seriad' - "Kikate, oour previoous leader, he's COOL I guess. We just left his planet, LOWAD Land oof Wine and Depravity. And he's Joossik's mooirail. And he... soort oof? Helped me enter the game!" *'Ryspor' - Kikate iʃ aʃƒ good a place to ʃƒtart aʃƒ any. Kikate iʃƒ the former team leader, and he waʃƒ a very good one if I do ʃƒay ʃƒo myʃƒelf. He'ʃƒ very good at appearing to alwayʃƒ know what to do, and he'ʃ a very intelligent and logical troll. On the inÊʃide, he iʃƒ not the moʃƒt ʃƒtable of trollʃƒ, I fear. ʃeriad iʃƒ hiʃƒ ex-mateʃprit, and thingʃƒ are ʃtill ʃƒomewhat awkward between them. In addition, aʃƒ I ʃaid, he'ʃ very good at PROJECTING a leaderly facade, bvt I think deep down he'ʃ highly vnʃvre of hiʃ deciʃionʃ. I'd ʃay he'ʃ well on hiʃ way towardʃ becoming a good Bard of Mind. Vejant ''' Veh-djunt - '''Sėėms sėnsịḃlė ėnọugh, ṭhọugh ạ lịṭṭlė whịny. *'Balish' - "No psionics. Short fuse. Spoiled "prick" when in the "snapped" mood. Fine otherwise." *'Ryspor' - We are getting Vejant, I ʃvppoʃe, bvt I don't know a whole lot abovt him, other than the fact I've been arranging hiʃ fvrniʃhingʃ into elaborately balanced pileʃ to paʃʃ the time for a while, ʃo I ʃvppoʃe we'll both have to wait and ʃee.~ *'Maenam' - uhhhhhhhh he's qood at punnchinq thinqs annd knows a lott about birds and he knowws how to qivve human birrth now ♥''' - no crushes '''♦ - Currently feeling strong pity for Libby, but knows pursuing it is futile. ◂'/'▸ ♣''' - no crushes '''♠ - no crushes Gossip Acquired of Characters not yet met Rilset ' '-''' *'''Balish - "Do not speak to. Cannibal. Mutant-blood. Plant Worshipper? Balish hinted that he does not expect him alive by the time I enter. Some secret event I am not able to be told about. nullrils<3<" Tlaloc ' '-''' *'''Balish - " "Prince of Trolltec Empire". Mining company. Selfish and Unfriendly." *'Seriad' - "He's Joossik's Ex-Mooirail, my Kismesis, and he chooooses noot too wear a shirt. That's really the oonly defining features aboout him. He's pretty woorthless." Myself ' '-''' *'''Balish - "Believes I am grounded and intelligent enough. Likely to be an asset." *'Seriad' - *'Ryspor' - *'Libby' - *'Sami' - *'Maenam' - Glissa ' '-''' *'''Balish - "Hasn't been seen by Balish in a long time. Is "NICE enough" Does not know more." Scarlet - *'Sami' - Scarlet's another twink. I guess you could think of her as a....wild card? she's kind of nice sometimes, but she's also got a really short temper, and she doesn't mind using people or hurting people to get what she wants a lot of the time. She WAS kind of a ghost until recently. But some weird stuff went down and now she's alive again. I'm not entirely sure what that means. It could be really dangerous, but it could be kinda good, too--I don't think she likes Jack much. She's dating Rilset I think now Hornless Things: Katie - ? Beau - ? Nate - ? Aura - ? OOC Contact Info ooc Pesterchum Handle: yarnWitch phone: available, please ask uh.......... External Art Outfit Sketches godtier, FANCY, casual Derse Pajamas , and Crazy Mode , just for fun. It'll probably never happen but I like drawing it. Sorry. Super Awesome Mod Dress Meouet by Maenam's player. Available Chatlogs 64px|link=021514-SamiMeouet|::2.15.14:: Meouet has a quick chat with sami to check in 64px|link=021614MeouetSeriad|::2.16.14:: Seriad ropes Meouet into an alliance of "sisterhood" 64px|link=021814doirmeouet|::2.18.14:: Doir bothers Meouet and shows a brilliant lady cosplay 64px|link=021914-Jossik-Meouet|::2.19.14:: Jossik harasses Meouet again 64px|link=022014-KikateMeouet|::2.20.14:: Kikate and Meouet discuss LOLWAT a little bit 64px|link=022014doirmeouet|::2.21.14:: Doir sends a cryptic warning to Meouet